


Coward

by kangeiko



Series: Alias drabbles (one line challenge) [4]
Category: Alias
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// I've always been a coward - Kate Bush // Will and Sark, S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

I've always been a coward, Sark says mildly. I just don't let it show.

Will isn't sure what to say to that, so he stays silent.

A brave man would be comfortable with trading you. A brave man, Mr Tippin, would count his blessings and make the best of things. And I may not be a brave man, but I can mimic one very well.

On the other hand, Sark says thoughtfully, I may choose cowardice just this once.

Guns may well smoke, but knives do not.

Will's blood cools almost instantly as – _drip drip_ – it puddles on the floor.

*


End file.
